


My Everything

by RockiinRobynTweet



Series: Charlastor Week [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockiinRobynTweet/pseuds/RockiinRobynTweet
Summary: Here is day 6- Hurt/Comfort (spoiler alert mostly hurt) anyways this is very similar and inspired by @Charliesradiodemons kiss ask request story. I highly recommend to go read their stories the are really good!! You can find them on Twitter @Charliesradiodemon or on here I think the name is Charming_demon_belle. But if you can't find them just go to my bookmarks and you can find their story (Push and pull).Anyways hope y'all like it. Again all credit goes to @Charliesradiodemon
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Charlastor Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650673
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Here is day 6- Hurt/Comfort (spoiler alert mostly hurt) anyways this is very similar and inspired by @Charliesradiodemons kiss ask request story. I highly recommend to go read their stories the are really good!! You can find them on Twitter @Charliesradiodemon or on here I think the name is Charming_demon_belle. But if you can't find them just go to my bookmarks and you can find their story (Push and pull).
> 
> Anyways hope y'all like it. Again all credit goes to @Charliesradiodemon

It was another normal day for Charlie. She had woken up and said goodbye to Alastor for he was leaving for work. After Alastor had left Charlie had been doing chores around the house and looked over at the time. 

5:30

Perfect! It was almost 6 which meant Alastor was coming home. And she wanted to surprise him with dinner since he had always made dinner. She thought it was her turn to do it. But little did she know something was about to change everything… As she started cooking she put on some jazz to listen to something.

Little did she know the front door was open…

She started humming and stirring the meat for she was making jambalaya...

Little did she know that someone was in her living room.

Charlie started singing and chopping up some vegetables to put on the side...

Little did she know that someone was behind her.

As the music stopped. She heard her lover's voice. So she went over to the radio placing the knife down and turning up the radio up to hear Alastors voice.

“Hello folks! Sadly it is close to 6:00 so the show must end! But fret not I shall come back tomorrow! Goodnight folks!” 

Charlie chuckled. And turned around to resume cooking. Awaiting for Alastor to come home. But right as she turned around she froze. 

There in front of her stood a skinny guy with a sinister grin on his face with a knife in his hand. Charlie started backing up. Trying to find the knife that she had placed while maintaining eye contact with the intruder. Alastor had warned her about this and told her exactly what to do. Never look away, look for a weapon, and go for the legs or stomach and never show fear. So while looking in his eyes she finally found the knife but stayed where she was.

“What-What do you want?” She asked lowly. All she got was a chuckled. Charlie then yelled louder.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?” Tears started going down her face. Her eyes then widened, she was showing fear this was bad. That was a symbol that she was weak and scared.

The intruder chuckled and started walking toward her. “Not much. Just wanna hurt you.”

Charlie then screamed as he tried to stab her but she dodged it. And started waving her knife around slashing his arm. But eventually the intruder got Charlie's stomach causing her to fall. The intruder kept the knife in her stomach then whispered to her. 

“Say bye bye pretty girl.” He then chuckled and plunged the knife deeper causing Charlie to scream.

Right at that moment Alastor was walking down the street and heard the scream. He then smiled because he knew that meant pain. It wasn't just any scream it was a blood curdling scream he wondered who was having all the fun. But his smile quickly got smaller as he realized the scream was coming from his home. For his front door was open.

Alastor ran in and heard noises from the kitchen. Showing a man above Charlie. Alastor quickly grabbed a glass object and bashed the intruders head over and over and over while saying “Don’t. Touch. Her!” 

After that he went toward Charlie who was on the ground in a pool of blood.

He quickly went over toward Charlie and held her in his arms.

“A-Alastor…” Charlie said weakly.

“Oh god, you're bleeding.” Alastor said while grabbing a cloth to cover her stomach.

Charlie then took away the towel and tried to get up. Alastor carefully pushed her down. “Hey, hey don’t do that you're going to hurt yourself, just let me try and help you…” Alastor then got the towel again trying to help the one woman that he had ever loved. Alastor was being frantic. Little did he know that Charlie knew that she wasn't gonna make it.

“Alastor, listen to me.” Charlie said weekly while cupping his cheek.

Alastor then stopped what he was doing and held her hand which was on his cheek. “Yes, my love?” 

“It’s going to be okay…” Charlie said weakly.

Alastor then started crying but as he was about to say something Charlie beat him to it and wiped away his tears. “Hey don’t cry, I hate it when you cry.” She then warmly smiled.

“But Charlie… I… I don-don’t want to lose you…” Alastor started crying even more where it was getting hard to breath. 

Charlie then wiped away another tear. “Hey, just look at me. Breath, calm down. It's going to be okay…” She said quietly.

Alastor then raised his voice. “Stop telling me it’s going to be okay. It’s not going to be okay. I’m going to lose you and I don’t want that to happen… Just hold my hand. You're going to be fine I’ll call for help. I promise.” Alastor then reached for the phone but got stopped by Charlie.

“Al I know you want to help me, but there are some things in life that can’t be fixed and you need to accept that.”

“But I can fix this I promise, after all this is over we can go back to our normal life I promise! Just let me help you.”

Charlie then started crying. “Al I know you want to help me, but even if you do call someone it’s going to take some time for them to come.”

“Still… I want to save you!”

“I know you do but Al it’s my time…”

“But you’ll be gone all I’ll be alone again. I don't want that to happen… Charlie you were the only woman that I ever loved. Please, I don’t want to lose you.”

Charlie then smiled softly with tears going down her face. “I know, but I’ll always be next to you no matter what. I promise. I’ll never leave your side.”

Alastor just looked at her in silence. He was about to witness the first woman that he actually cared about, the first woman that he loved, he was about to lose his everything. And he hated that she was going to die. He had their whole life plan but now it was ruined. Now he was about to watch the love of his life die.

“I love you Charlie.” He said with pain in his voice. Finally accepting her fate.

“I love you to Al.” Charlie said softly with a small smile.

The two then kissed for the last time. After that his one and only passed away. And there he sat with her lifeless body in his arms crying silently. Wondering if he would ever see her angelic face ever again. But little did he know that her spirit was kneeling right beside him resting her head on his shoulder.

“I promise that I’ll always be by your side Al.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like it!


End file.
